vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Merlin (Merlin: BBC Series)
|-|Base Form= |-|Older Self= Summary Merlin' is the hero, titular character and the protagonist of the BBC series, simply called Merlin. The series is centered on him and his heroic journey. He is a young warlock, the last Dragonlord in existence, the only son of Hunith and Balinor, Gaius's ward and apprentice, and the best friend and manservant of the late King Arthur Pendragon. Merlin is also a creature of the Old Religion. Having left his childhood in Ealdor for Camelot, Merlin became the manservant of the Prince of Camelot, Arthur Pendragon, with whom he eventually became extremely close friends with. From then on, acting on the prophecy of the Great Dragon, Kilgharrah, Merlin began his duty to protect and guide Arthur on his way to the throne while one day becoming king of Camelot and unite the lands of Albion while keeping his magic a secret. Merlin is destined to become the greatest and most powerful sorcerer to ever live, and to use his powers to free the magical people and revive the Old Religion to coexist with the New Religion. He is also destined to stand at Arthur's side as an advisor and partner, as he reunites all the kingdoms of the land back into Albion, calling forth an era of peace and prosperity. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B physically, 9-B to 9-A with Telekinesis and Energy Blasts, 9-A with Lightning Strikes. 7-C if scaled to Kilgharrah. Possibly higher. Name: Merlin, Emrys (by the Druids) or Dragoon the Great (in Disguise) Origin: Merlin: BBC Series Gender: Male Age: 17 to 27, Hundrets of years at the end of the show Classification: Half-Human and Half-Magical Creature of The Old Religion, Sorcerer/Warlock, Magic Itself, The Last Dragonlord Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, and either 2 or 3; since he always gets back up), Expert Swordsman, Expert Marksman, Skilled Physician and Alchemist, Enhanced Senses (Could sense powerful magic, such as the Mage Stone and the Cup of Life), Healing (Could cure Morgana from her cranium wound, negated the effects of several poisons and could heal normal wounds), Time Manipulation (Can instinctive slow down objects or, under certain circumstances, time itself), Telekinesis (Telekinetically threw several men through the air and controlled their movements, levitated a knife, threw a spear and used this ability and regularly uses this ability to move objects and other forms of mundane utility, Can use a Stunning Spell formed of telekinetic energy to instantly kill several armed soldiers), Energy Projection (Can throw blasts of raw magical power, through the use of Sophia's Sidhe staff), Magic Shields (Deflected Kilgharrahs Fire), Telepathy (Could hear Mordreds Telepathy, contact him via Telepathy and speak to Arthur in his dreams), Death Manipulation, Necromancy, Elemental Manipulation (Can manipulate the four basic elements: Fire, Water, Earth and Air), Fire Manipulation (Could heat enemies weapons so they can no longer hold them, threw a wave of fire against Cendred's men, Caused an explosion), Air Manipulation (Could create and control a whirlwind like he did in Ealdor), Weather Manipulation, Transmutation, Summoning, Shapeshifting (Transformed briefly into an old woman as Disguise), Animal Manipulation (Can command and bend any dragon, wyvern to his will and also commanded a skake once), Age Manipulation (Used this spell several times, to turn into an 80-year-old man), Extremely high magic resistance, Precognition (With the Crystal of Neahtid and the crystals in the Crystal Cave), Lightning Strikes (Could annihilate several armed soldiers with a non-verbal lightning spell) Attack Potency: Wall level to Small Building level with Telekinesis and Energy Blasts, Room level with Lightning Strikes. Possibly Town level (Should be comparable or stronger than Kilgharrah), or higher (It has been stated that he could tear mountains apart if he wanted to, but the size of those mountains is unknown, as is the nature of the destruction) Speed: Subsonic reactions (Can deflect arrows) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Can carry Arthur (in full armor) from the battle ground), Superhuman with Telekinesis Striking Strength: Class KJ to Class MJ with Telekinesis (Physical trauma of a stunning spell instantly kills a normal human) Durability: Street level (He has survived being sliced open by a mace, taken fireballs to the chest, poisoned, and been hit by freezing spirits that killed everyone else). Town level with Magic Shield Stamina: Large Range: Several meters with Telekinesis, Several dozen meters with Sidhe Staff and Lightning Strikes, Countrywide with Telepathy (When in the Crystal Cave) Standard Equipment: Sidhe Staff (Used the staff as a weapon, casting bolts of deadly magic), White Staff, Occasionally Excalibur (Forged in a Dragons Breath it has the power to slay anything, mortal or magical, living or dead) Intelligence: The most powerful sorcerer or warlock to ever walk the earth. Highly intelligent and competent. Can learn magic at an incredibly fast rate, learning in less than one year enough to take out numerous opponents with many more decades of learning than him. For most magic needs to be studied and perfected for many years, but Merlin's magic developed from birth with no training, Merlin is both highly admired and respected by the magical people (such as the Druids) and is both envied and feared by his enemies (such as Morgana). He can cast spells without chants, has experience in fighting magical creatures, deities, dragons and undeads, is a highly skilled swordsman able to take on Morgana and Morgause's immortal army, managing to kill several of them whilst wielding Excalibur (He is the one that created it with the help of Kilgharrah). He has some knowledge in medicine and potion making, is extremely talented at keeping secrets, being able to hide his magical abilities from everyone for years in Camelot excluding Gaius and Lancelot, because magic is considered evil. Weaknesses: As confirmed by Balinor, creatures born with magic, like Merlin and Morgana cannot die, unless they are stabbed through the heart by a sword forged in a dragons breath (like Excalibur) Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Stunning Spell: The power of this telekinetic blasts is capable of incapacitating, wounding, or even killing enemies on impact, even without the presence of obstacles that would be used to increase blunt force trauma. * Lightning Spell: Merlin is able to call down lightning bolts powerful enough to tear through large sections of Morgana's army at once. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Immortals Category:Alchemists Category:Healers Category:Time Users Category:Psychics Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Weather Users Category:Summoners Category:Shapeshifters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Merlin: BBC Series Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7